emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8190 (29th June 2018)
Plot Cain, Kyle and Isaac have spent the night at Pollard's Barn to give Moira some space. Eric isn't pleased by their presence. As Eric leaves, Moira appears. DS Benton explains to Dan and Kerry that they can't take any action against Daz without evidence. Dan orders DS Benton to have his brother followed. When DS Benton explains they can't do that, Dan orders the police to beat a confession out of Daz. Moira apologises to Cain for kicking him out. She believes she could've got through to Matty if Cain hadn't interfered. Cain tells Moira this isn't about him, it's about her child. He understands the situation is hard for Moira but states it's even harder for Matty. Ross is skint and is unable to afford new shoes for Moses. He asks Pete but instead Pete suggests Ross gets a job he enjoys so he'll actually turn up to work. Rhona calls round at Dale View and apologises to Pete for yesterday. Moira approaches Cain at the garage and asks when he's coming home. She apologises for taking things out on him, commenting she just wants both her daughters back, but she's lost them. Moira hopes she hasn't lost Cain too. Cain assures her she hasn't and they hug. Jai is still annoyed at Rishi for losing the supplier. Priya offers to help sort the mess out but Jai reminds his sister she doesn't work at the factory anymore. Pete and Rhona have a heated discussion about their relationship. Pete is annoyed Rhona never told her friends they were serious but Rhona reminds him they never said they were. Soon they stop arguing and start kissing. Eric moans to David about Cain staying on the sofa although David is more concerned about his own problems. Maya calls in at the shop. Battered and bruised Simon sneaks up on Cain at the garage knocks him to the ground. Over a coffee, Maya vents to David about Liam and they bond over their respective marriage woes. Baseball bat wielding Simon tells Cain he should be scared. Jai returns to the factory to find Rishi has divided the office with a wall of boxes. Kerry explains to Nicola she's been trying to stay strong but can't anymore as they're no closer to finding Amelia. Ross orders a pint but can't pay for it. Pete agrees to pay if Ross looks for another job, suggesting the garage. After Nicola mentions Daz may be at the Cricket Pavilion, Kerry storms over there and demands Daz reveals where Amelia is. Daz protests he hasn't got Amelia and asks Kerry to help him gather the cash for the ransom. Instead Kerry grabs Daz and demands he gives Amelia back. She hits him begging him to put them out of their misery. Soon she's left fearing Daz has killed Amelia. All Simon wants is to be left alone. He warns Cain if he comes after him again, he'll go after him and his family. When Simon mentions Moira, Cain agrees to leave him alone as long as he never mentions Debbie's name and he never sees him or hears about him again. Simon agrees. Ross spots Simon walking away from the garage. He chases after Simon but he jumps in his car and speeds off. Kerry returns to Dale Head and admits to Dan that she's seen Daz. Kerry wonders if Daz isn't involved in Amelia's disappearance but Dan is adamant his brother is responsible and won't hear of anything else. Ross storms over to the garage and questions what Simon was doing. Cain explains he had Simon warned off. Ross reveals Pete wanted him to ask for his job back but instead Ross demands the garage, threatening to tell the police about Debbie's role in the acid attack if Cain doesn't hand it over. Cain reminds Ross that Debbie could tell the police he shot her but Ross isn't bothered. Ross tells Cain he has until midday tomorrow to make a decision. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya - Louisa Clein *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Cricket Pavilion - Porch *Cricket Pitch *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Wednesday 27th June or Thursday 28th June due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes